


A Light in the Darkness

by JaycieVictory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Killian POV, One Shot, Romance, Season 4 Finale, Season 5 Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycieVictory/pseuds/JaycieVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a light that shines in the darkness, and the darkness cannot overcome it." A possible prologue for season 5 OUAT. Killian POV. Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for OUAT for a while, and I've yet to post any of my other OUAT stories on AO3, but the urge to write suddenly took over. 
> 
> Last season finale I was in such a state of squee following the season 3 finale, I just didn't feel a need to write; this season, if I'm honest, I felt no urge to write because I'd been depressed by what I perceive as a dramatic drop in quality.
> 
> But then the season 4 finale happened... and not only was it old-school awesome, it brought all my Captain Swan feels screaming back, along with a need to write about them. It reminded me how much I love Emma, and why. It left me horrified on her behalf. So I needed something cathartic, something to process what I'd seen. I needed a little hope – and who better to provide it than her One True Love?
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**A Light in the Darkness**

Time was a funny thing.

Always too much or too little of it.

There were moments that went by too swiftly ( _the fleeting years his mother lived; the first time Emma truly smiled; the kiss she gave him on the island_ ) and moments that went on too long ( _his heart ripping from his chest; the betrayal on Ariel's face; the Dark One's mocking laughter_ ).

Then there were moments that hung suspended, that never seemed to end.

Time frozen, fixed, unchanging.

An agony of forever.

_Milah falling to the deck._

_Liam dying in his arms._

Emma swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

The roaring had stopped; it left a shocking absence.

A sudden lack of sound. An aching lack of hope.

A wrenching lack of Emma.

The dagger clattered on the road.

Once, twice, thrice.

And time came flooding back.

Regina stood open-mouthed, a hand pressed to her lips.

Snow was on her knees, crying; a terrible keening sound. Charming's arms were wrapped around her, but his eyes were just as lost.

Killian calmly stepped forward and lowered to one knee, reaching out for the dagger with his hand.

"What are you doing, pirate?" Regina's voice was rusty with unshed tears. She always diverted to anger when overwhelmed. "Don't touch it. You might make things worse."

"If anyone has the right, he does..." Charming spoke from Snow White's arms.

Killian's mouth quirked in a smirk, pondering how much of that statement came from guilt. That whole Charming-almost-killing-him really was going to come in handy.

He picked up the dagger and hefted it in his palm, tossing it high, then easily catching it. Tucking it into his belt, he turned to face the horrified tableau.

Regina's eyebrows were climbing to her hairline; redeemed or not, she looked ready to smite. "What the  _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Robin's hand curled over her shoulder. "Love, I think he must be in shock. He cannot be in his right mind to make so light of it – you know how much he loved her."

" _Loves_ her," Killian corrected cheerfully. He turned to the Charmings. "Right, someone better go fetch Henry and explain what's happened. Then I suggest you all start packing. We'll meet at the docks in one hour. I don't like sailing at night, but we've no time to spare, and if any vessel's up to the job it's my  _Jolly Roger_." They continued to stare at him, looking bemused, shocked or vengeful as disposition dictated.

Killian rolled his eyes. "What's the matter with you lot? Anyone would think someone had died." He shifted to Emma's mother. "Come on, your majesty, if anyone gets it, it should be you."

Snow's brows were knit together; he could see the tearstains on her cheeks but her breathing was steadying.

"You're not worried," she whispered. He smiled devilishly and shook his head. She shuddered as if throwing off a shroud. Some of the colour returned to her cheeks; she took a step forward. "Where are we going?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why, to find Merlin, of course."

Charming was still scowling disbelievingly. " _Why_ aren't you worried? You've just watched the woman you supposedly love be consumed by darkness!"

Killian shook his head, bemused. "No, mate – that's not what happened."

"Not what happened!" Regina repeated incredulously. "Did you lose your brain along with your hand? Look at the dagger, you fool! Look whose name is on there. Emma's! Emma is the Dark One!" Her voice cracked, the grief and guilt finally overwhelming the rage.

Killian's smirk softened, warmed. He spoke quietly but with total confidence. "Emma the Dark One? You could as soon ask the sea to be land. Emma is the Saviour. She comes from light. It's the core of who she is. That can't be changed."

"But..." Charming looked hopeful but resistant; as always he was several steps behind his wife. "She struck the darkness with the dagger – she used her soul as a tether. We know what it did to Rumpelstiltskin. It overwhelmed him. It must have done the same to Emma."

Killian frowned at his slow-wittedness. "No, mate. It didn't. There was a light at the centre of the darkness. There is always a light – even when the darkness seems it's strongest – and the darkness can never overcome it." He turned to Regina. "Come on, your majesty, you know the Crocodile best. Why did he become the Dark One?"

Regina's head slowly tilted; he could see the wheels were turning. "He wanted to gain power," she replied.

Killian nodded. "Aye, he did." He spread his arms wide. "In all the legends of the Dark One, have you ever heard of anyone embracing the darkness from love? From a desire to save. From true selflessness." He spoke with careful emphasis, noting with satisfaction the dawning comprehension on their faces.

"You believe her sacrifice may have protected her? That some of her light remains? You believe... we can bring her back." Charming's shoulders were straightening, eyes burning with hope.

Killian's smile stretched to a grin. "Prince Charming and Snow White's daughter just told Captain Hook she loved him – at this point, anything is possible." The smiles began to spread. "So, all we need do is find this Merlin, ask for his aid, and bring Emma back from the darkness. Just your standard Sunday night in Storybrooke."

He braced his hand and hook on hips, and dropped his chin, well aware how the pose became him.

"So... what's it going to be, heroes?" He waggled his eyebrows. "You up for a quest?"


End file.
